Document DE 10 2004 057138 A1 discloses such an exhaust-gas turbocharger of the generic type comprising an exhaust-gas side turbine wheel, an intake-side compressor wheel, and a shaft, the compressor wheel being positioned on the shaft and the turbine wheel being connected to the shaft by means of welding. A point of connection between the hub of the turbine wheel and the shaft is arranged in proximity to the bearing. Moreover, cooling ribs are described as machined on the hub, between which ribs a cooling fluid such as air, water or oil is conducted in order to eliminate heat in such a manner that less heat reaches the region of the shaft bearing. The two shaft seals mounted in the grooves of the hub prevent oil from leaking out of the bearing. The exhaust-gas side shaft seal can serve as a sacrificial sealing ring in this configuration. This design engineering is costly and also requires expensive materials.